


A Woman of Secrets (#44 Secret)

by ladygray99



Category: White Collar
Genre: Community: whitecollar100, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-29
Updated: 2011-06-29
Packaged: 2017-10-20 20:36:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/216853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Like all women Elizabeth has a few secrets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Woman of Secrets (#44 Secret)

**Author's Note:**

> This is a slightly different thought exercise on Elizabeth’s past.

Elizabeth is a woman of secrets. Peter knows them and loves her anyway.

Some are written in scars on her body, put there by someone who should have loved her. Some exist in fingers almost as nimble as Neal’s. A few are in the way she deals with suppliers and vendors and unions just a little better than her competitors.

When Neal walked through her door and pretended to be a stranger Elizabeth knew there was a secret even Peter couldn’t know.

A dark night, a lock already picked and a deal quickly made for enough money to get free.


End file.
